


Movie Night, correction, Logan refused to watch The Crimson Pirate, again, apparently it’s Hockey Night

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Wonder what they are watching? Sport, probably hockey, if it was an old film, Kurt would be more engaged.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Movie Night, correction, Logan refused to watch The Crimson Pirate, again, apparently it’s Hockey Night




End file.
